


making some room

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Cloud Strife, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Cloud and Zack let Jessie crash at their place, which works out well for everyone.
Relationships: Jessie/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife/Jessie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	making some room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

Jessie wasn’t a stranger to Zack and Cloud’s apartment, so when she asked to crash after one of her rehearsals ran late, the answer was a resounding yes. 

She was tired, they both knew, and after some talking and a round of tea, Cloud and Zack curled up on the couch while she took the armchair. They settled into some late-night TV, but Jessie kept idly returning to her phone, commenting occasionally on the show or how cute they were, all cuddled up like that. She winked when Zack’s arm slid around Cloud’s waist, pulling him closer, before returning to scrolling through her phone.

Cloud’s mind wandered to that look, that wink, as Zack tugged him even closer. The last time Jessie had slept over, that time after a decent party and a little downtime, it had ended with her in his lap, teasing her clit and tits as Zack fucked her. He wondered idly what she had in mind tonight.

Zack, too, seemed to be thinking of something similar. He nuzzled his nose and lips into Cloud’s neck and began kissing him, soft and slow at first, but teeth soon followed. Cloud let out a sharp gasp as the teeth sunk in - that caught Jessie’s attention. She looked up, gaze lingering. Zack didn’t stop - in fact, he began to suck on Cloud’s neck, causing him to shiver. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, but heard Jessie move, and noted the electric fade of the TV shutting off. 

This caught Zack’s attention - he stopped, and looked up, over at her. She smiled. “Don’t worry about me,” she said. “I’m enjoying the show.”

That comment sent a shiver down Cloud’s spine. It must have had a similar effect on Zack, because he returned to Cloud’s jaw and throat and now collarbone with added fervour. He kept sinking lower, and lower, until he was on his knees in front of Cloud, hands pressing his thighs apart. Cloud looked over at Jessie. She grinned once more, eyes bright.

That was enough for him - and for Zack, it seemed. He hooked his fingers over the hem of Cloud’s sweats and pulled them down to his ankles. Cloud wasn’t wearing underwear, and he was wet - wetter than he cared to admit. Zack wasted no time in pulling him forward, moaning as his tongue met Cloud’s cunt and began to circle his clit. 

“You two look so good,” said Jessie. Cloud glanced over. She’d set her phone aside, and was watching intently, her legs crossed. 

Cloud felt his face grow hot. Zack, however, moaned against his pussy as increased his pace. Cloud shivered in response, arching his hips so Zack could slide his tongue down and in a little deeper.

At that, Cloud heard shuffling to his left as Jessie shifted. He tore his eyes away from Zack’s tongue on his clit long enough to see that she’d peeled off her shirt and pulled her pajama shorts down low enough to slide a hand past the hem. When she caught Cloud’s eyes, she winked and stuck out her tongue. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” she said, smiling.

Cloud rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress a smile of his own. He felt a flush of heat creeping up to his face as he reached down and gripped Zack’s hair, pulling him closer to his cunt. 

Zack let out a muffled moan, but Cloud could still hear Jessie’s breathing become increasingly staggered as she continued to touch herself. He looked over again and saw her leaning back into the armchair, eyes closed, her heels on the floor, legs spread open in front of her. As he watched, she reached up took off her shirt and tugged at her bra, pulling it up over her tits. She used her free hand to tease at a nipple, taking in a sharp breath at the feeling. Cloud felt his stomach curl into a knot. 

He looked back to Zack, then, and pulled gently on his hair. Zack moved away from his cunt with a wet sound, just enough to tilt his head up and looked at Cloud. Fuck, he looked good, his lips red and chin shining. Cloud blinked and focused on what he was trying to say. 

“Hey,” he began, “make some room, okay?”

Zack looked confused for a moment before something clicked. His eyes wandered over to Jessie, lingering for a moment before he moved a little to the left, leaving enough space for what Cloud had in mind.

This adjustment caught Jessie’s attention, and she stopped jerking herself off long enough to put it altogether. “You’ve got room for one more?” she said, and Cloud, meeting her gaze, nodded.

She stood, then, and joined Zack on her knees in front of the couch. She grinned at him as they adjusted themselves, her hand sliding up Cloud’s right thigh as Zack leaned down to kiss and nip at his left. They were both clearly in a haze. Neither said much as Cloud spread his legs wide to allow both of them the room. Only a few seconds passed before they were working their way up his thighs, but Jessie got there first, her tongue flicking over Cloud’s clit as she angled her head so that Zack could follow up, his lips pressing just Cloud’s pussy. Cloud let out a moan as he felt those lips closing around sensitive skin, and groaned again as Zack began to suck softly, tongue and lips working in tandem.

Having the two of them eating him out at once sent a wave of shivers up his spine. Cloud gripped what he could of the couch cushions on either side of his thighs, leaning back and pushing his hips forward. Jessie’s breath was short and shallow, hot on his skin as she began sucking on his clit. Zack, meanwhile, sunk down lower and angled his head so as to slip his tongue inside Cloud as deep as he could manage. His hold on Cloud’s thigh had tightened, and every time he and Jessie drew close, or had to adjust, Zack let out a low groan in the back of his throat. 

Cloud couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. He did, however, snap out of his daze for long enough to get a hand into Zack’s hair and hold tight. He shifted and sat up a little, adjusting his grip, leaning forward to watch as two tongues slid in and around his cunt. He was so wet - more so from so much spit, now, than anything else, but fuck, it felt good. He brought Zack’s head closer, which nudged Jessie a little more to the right, but she readjusted, arching her neck and lifting her shoulders so that she could slide her tongue down the length of Cloud’s clit. He shuddered at the feeling, letting out a shaky exhale. She tightened her grip on his thigh with one hand while her other went lower, slipping between her own legs. Cloud felt her let out a staggered breath of her own as she went back to teasing herself. 

Fuck, that was hot, and Cloud, hit with a sudden wave of selfishness, tugged on Zack’s hair. “Don’t leave yourself out,” he said, after getting his attention.

“What - oh,” was Zack’s response as he glanced between Cloud and Jessie. He reached down, too, and pulled his dick out of his sweats. He started to jerk himself off in long, slow motions as he lowered his head back to Cloud’s cunt.

Jessie had picked up the pace, her tongue moving quick around his clit, while Zack’s tongue moved low and slow, hitting him as deep as he could manage. Cloud shivered and moaned, leaning into it, moving his hips in order to pick up the pace. He felt himself lose some control, letting his hips and back arch as much as he could manage, breathing uneven as he was brought closer and closer to coming. The wet, hot, heady feeling filled his gut and chest and throat until finally, finally, he let out a broken moan and came - hard. He shoved Zack’s head as close to his cunt as he could manage while Jessie responded by sucking hard on his clit as he shuddered and convulsed, fucking up into her mouth as Zack’s tongue filled his cunt.

After a moment, and after he relaxed, they both pulled back. Zack rested his head on Cloud’s thigh, eyes closed as he caught his breath, while Jessie let her lips trail along Cloud’s slit. It wasn’t long, however, until Zack stood and stepped out of his sweatpants, standing over the two of them, hand still moving along the length of his dick.

“You good, sunshine?” he asked, and Cloud nodded.

Jessie lifted her head. “How about you?” she said, eyeing Zack’s dick. “Getting close?”

“Want to find out?” retorted Zack, grinning.

“Please,” said Jessie, really hitting that single syllable with some oomf. She moved up onto the couch beside Cloud, bracing herself on her forearms and arching her back. Her tits pressed into the cushion below as her chest rose and fell. Cloud watched as she spread her legs, getting comfortable, and as Zack slipped her shorts down to her knees. 

“Wanna help out, Cloud?” asked Zack, raising an eyebrow. He had one hand on his dick, but let go when he met Cloud’s gaze.

Cloud rolled his eyes again, but reached forward all the same. He took Zack’s dick in his hand and brought it forward. Zack’s hips moved with Cloud’s hold on him as he slid up and inside Jessie. She let out a low-pitched moan as Cloud pulled away. She settled on his dick, spreading her legs a little more, the balance she maintained with her knees and arms holding her steady. Zack reached down and gripped her hips. He didn’t waste time in beginning to fuck her, his hips moving at an easy pace that sped up after a few beats.

Cloud let his hand wander back down to his cunt. He circled his entrance, still feeling wet and open, before slipping a finger inside. He continued to tease himself, going between clit and cunt, as Jessie’s moans got louder and Zack’s hips moved faster. He was fucking her hard, hands moving up from her hips to her ribcage as he bent down further, hitting her deeper. She buried her face into the couch and groaned as Zack slid all the way into her, holding his hips in place, letting her grind back down on his dick.

“Tell him to go harder, Cloud,” came Jessie’s muffled request. Cloud felt his heart leap into his throat.

“…Harder,” he managed, meeting Zack’s gaze. Zack didn’t hesitate - he pulled back, then moved forward, putting more of his weight into the movement. Jessie let out a guttural groan and Zack responded in kind with a moan. Cloud felt as though he were going to cum, but kept going, circling his own clit enough so that the overwhelming sensation took some of the pressure off. He wanted Zack’s dick in him, but also wanted to watch - he was torn between the two until he watched as Jessie reached down and began touching herself, circling her own clit as Zack continued to fuck her.

It wasn’t long after this that she shuddered and let out another low moan followed by a series of gasps. She, too, was coming hard, and Zack picked up the pace to carry her through it. She lifted her head up just enough and turned it so that Cloud could see as her mouth hung open and he eyes squeezed shut as she came. Her body shuddered, then relaxed, and Zack slowed to a stop, sliding his hands back down to her hips and holding on gently, now. He kept his dick in her until she lifted herself up, shook her head to snap out of it. She slowly slid forward, off of his dick, but even that was enough to get a low moan started in Zack’s throat.

She stood, then, and turned around to face Zack, pecking him on the cheek before flopping down beside Cloud. She traced a finger along his jaw and grinned. “How about we get him off together?” she said, smiling, and Cloud nodded, mouth dry.

Without wasting any time, Jessie spat in her palm and reached forward. Zack obliged, moving closer. “What have you got in mind?” he said, keeping his dick out of her grip, a teasing lilt to his voice. His was slick with her cum up the length of his dick, and Cloud, face feeling flush, couldn’t look away.

“You’ll see,” she said. “C’mon.”

Zack moved closer, knees pressed to the edge of couch, but she shook her head and patted his thigh, guiding him between Cloud’s legs. After he was in place, she spat in her hand again and worked Zack’s dick without slowing down, but her eyes were on Cloud. She jutted her chin upward and grinned.

Cloud got the hint and spread his legs a little more and arched upward, his cunt pressing close to Zack’s dick as Jessie brought the two of them together. Her hand brushed over his skin as she continued to jerk him off. Zack groaned and shuddered, leaning forward a little, hips jutting following through, his dick hot and heavy on Cloud’s cunt. Jessie was focused, biting her lower lip, and Cloud looked between the two of them, gripping the edge of the couch in anticipation. Finally, finally, Zack let out a stuttered moan as he came, doubling over as cum spread out over Jessie’s and Cloud’s cunt. She kept going until he reached down and gripped the base of his dick, easing it inside Cloud as he finished. Cloud let out a low groan at the feeling, at how easily he slipped almost all the way into him, and at the sticky heat that filled his cunt as Zack wound down. 

“Good job, babe,” said Jessie, and though his eyes were closed, Cloud could hear the smile in her voice. He wasn’t sure who she was talking to, but it didn’t matter - perhaps she meant both of them. He opened his eyes and let out a slow breath as Zack pulled out, meeting her gaze. She stuck out her tongue again, and Cloud rolled his eyes once more, acutely aware of the fact that cum was dripping out of him throughout that brief exchange.

“…Thanks,” he said dryly, and Zack let out a strained laugh.

“Fuck,” he said, sinking to his knees in front of Cloud again. “You’re a mess, huh?”

Before Cloud could make a derisive comment, he leaned forward and slid his tongue around the outside of his cunt. Jessie let out a startled laugh and said something Cloud missed, surprised as he was to have a tongue on him again. He grabbed for Zack’s hair, grimacing at the sensation of being overstimulated, but didn’t have the chance to say anything before Jessie grabbed his right thigh with both hands, ducked her head, and joined Zack in sliding her tongue around his cunt. 

It felt good - warm, wet, and weirdly comforting after coming down from all this. Zack began to kiss at his inner thigh, lips moving slow over his skin, while Jessie finished circling his still-swollen clit. She trailed her tongue all the way along the slit of his cunt before pulling back, resting her head on Cloud’s thigh as Zack did the same. Cloud let out a long exhale as his tongue worked a little quicker, flicking in and out of him before stopping.

When they both finally pulled back, Cloud shivered, the cool air on his cunt strangely pleasant. Jessie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as Zack sat down beside Cloud and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Who’s up for a shower?” he asked, and the earnestness in his voice was enough to make Cloud snort while Jessie, of course, let out a loud laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun! Yet another set in this bodyguard AU, wherein Jessie is, of course, an actor. I love how Jessie is constantly teasing Cloud in the Remake; her energy is so good. Hope I captured it here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
